Amara Aquilla (Canon Character)
Character History (Retired) The following character history applies to the original Amara Aquilla, as played before the XI-9 alternate reality. Royal Beginnings Amara Aquilla was born in Nova Roma, a hidden kingdom in modern day Brazil founded after the death of Julius Caesar. Nova Roman was long ruled by the immortal witch Selene, the daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla. Amara is the sole child of her late mother, Maranatha, and her father, Senator Lucius Aquilla - she is the granddaughter of Selene. Lucius was the leader of the opposition to the imperial regime of Nova Roma, led by Senator Marcus Domitius Gallo in its worship of the Dark Priestess - the witch Selene in diguise. Raised in hiding, Magma was soon found by Selene and intended to be sacrificed as many other young girls in Nova Roma were to the Dark Priestess by being thrown into the volcano, but after being drained of her life energy by Selene and thrown into the volcano, Amara's latent mutant abilities were awakened, and she emerged unharmed. With her newfound powers, Amara returned to defeat Selene and prevent Senator Gallio's attempts to assassinate her father. Upon her father's rise to authority in Nova Roma, she left home and her status as royalty. Amara found herself traveling, spending some time apprehended in a mutant circus where she learned precision and skill in acrobatics and gymnastics. Amara soon found a boyfriend, another mutant whom she dated until a depowering wave by the Scarlet Witch took his mutant powers away. He combusted in the twinkling of an eye. His death temporarily drove her insane causing her to make the La Cumbra volcano erupt and attack a nearby town. A New Home While a student at the Xavier Institute, Amara Aquilla met and began dating John Allerdyce, met with old friend Rahne Sinclair, and befriended roommate Ava Madison and Taryn Lawson. While John suffered the legacy virus, Amara waited in vain for a cure to be developed, unaware that her boyfriend was actually still a double agent for the Brotherhood. Eventually she was kidnapped by Mystique and held for ransom in exchange for what John was supposed to retrieve, the notes on the cure for the legacy virus. John and Rahne rescued Amara and returned to the Institute, sending the cure notes off to Beast. A later run in with the Scarlet Witch drove Amara to temporarily insane, causing her to go on a power driven rampage through the grounds until she was apprehended by John and a team including Logan and Storm. Not long after, Pyro experienced a brief death due to the legacy virus, only brought back to life when Piotr Rasputin injected the cure into his own body. When he woke up in the infirmary he proposed to Amara and was accepted. Knowing she'd been expected to have an arranged marriage with another Romanii aristocrat, Amara wrote to Lucius about the engagement. Aquilla arrived some months later via boat, and with the Romanii army in tow. He declared John would have to prove himself in a duel against Amara's other intended, Romanii Prince Romulus Aurelius. Pyro won the duel, and a banquet was held later that evening. Kate Morrison and Amara Aquilla returned to her dorm room only to find they'd been drugged by Prince Aurelius, with the intention of bringing her back to South America, selling Amara to Selene and taking over Nova Roma. The deception was discovered by John, Tristan Kemp and telepath Alix, and the girls were rescued. Also during this year, Amara Aquilla - along with fellow students Taryn Lawson and Kate Morrison - were captured by the Friends of Humanity and placed on crucifixes on the front lawn of the school. The incident left Amara and Taryn close to death, and Kate dead, though the latter was later resurrected. This event marked one of the first active attacks of anti-mutant groups against the students of the Xavier Institute. Secrets Kept Shortly thereafter, Amara married St. John Allerdyce. In the months that followed, she began having trouble with a necklace given to her by her mother, finding it gave her strange effects with her powers. Eager for answers, she ventured to the museum to investigate what was wrong with it, only to be apprehended by Selene and Sebastian Shaw. She was taken to the Isla del Muerta and nearly sacrificed, only to be rescued at the last minute, only having been saved by John's agreement to Sebastian Shaw's terms, namely that he would work as a doube agent for the Brotherhood. John's return to the Brotherhood brought conflict to a head when his alleged disloyalty was revealed and he returned to the Brotherhood headquarters, while Amara remained at the Xavier Institute. However, unable to continue this arrangement in their marriage, they began to make plans to eventually go into hiding from Shaw, the Brotherhood, and the dangers of life with the X-Men. Expedited by the discovery that Amara was pregnant with their first child, a boy whom they would name Jason, the pair fled New York to travel the world together. Life on the Road Eventually, Amara had another child, a daughter named Aurelia. The Allerdyce family settled overseas, but continued to keep contact with their loved ones at the Xavier Institute.